Light & Dark Passion
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Noah and Noire are alone at Noire's apartment complex, Noire concocts a plan to seduce Noah. OCxOC, rated M for mild sexual intercourse


Hello, everyone! This is my first M-Rated Sonic fanfiction, it's called _Light & Dark Passion_, and it's sort of a side story to _Light & Dark Lovers, _Basically, Noah and Noire are hanging out at Noire's apartment building, enjoying pizza and a movie, until Noire invites him into her bathroom, where she plans to seduce him.

Note: Rated M for mild sexual intercourse

OCs are by me, CyotheLion, ScottishArtGuy, etc.

I own nothing else. Read and review.

_Location: Station Square Apartments_

It cuts to a pair of Mobian lions watching movies on a flatscreen TV via Netflix. The two lions were Noire the Lioness, who was Cyo's cousin, and Noah the White Lion.

Noire had dark blue fur, an indigo muzzle, red hair, and golden yellow eyes. She wore a light purple t-shirt exposing her midriff, tan jeans, and red sneakers

Noah had snow white fur, silver hair with a low ponytail, and vivid blue eyes. He wore a white trenchcoat with gold accents and the Japanese kanji for 'Heavenly Lion' on the back over a white t-shirt, grey jeans, grey fingerless gloves, and white boots

Noire was munching on a slice of chicken bacon ranch pizza, while Noah had a slice of plain cheese pizza

"This is the best fun I ever had, Noire." said Noah with a smile

"Glad you think so, Noah." said Noire as she kissed Noah on the cheek. Noire got to her feet and stretched

"I'm gonna hit the shower." said Noire "Care to join me?"

"Sure thing." said Noah, starting to blush.

While in the bathroom, Noire had started to undress right in front of Noah, prompting the white lion to blush madly. Noire seductively licked her lips

"Oh, Noah...?~" said Noire as she pointed to her bra "Care to help me?"

"S-sure." said Noah as he undid Noire's bra strap, causing Noire to let out a moan of pleasure

**(WARNING: Mild NoahxNoire sex scene! Don't read if under 18)**

Noire then playfully shook her rear at Noah with a seductive smirk

"Remove these too?~" said Noire. Noah nodded, and he slowly pulled Noire's panties off as she moaned in pleasure

"C'mon, big boy." said Noire in a sultry tone of voice as Noah undressed and got in the shower with Noire. Both lions started making out, and Noire broke the kiss for a bit

"Y'know, Noah, I was thinking about you and me having cubs of our own." said Noire

"Exactly what I was thinkin'." said Noah

The next thing you know, Noah and Noire kissed as Noah's member was going in and out of Noire's opening pretty hard and pretty fast at the same time

"Aaah~! Oh, Noah!~ You're so...so strong...~!" Noire moaned as she and Noah made love. She and Noah then started to kiss again until finally she felt him climax at the same time she did, they broke the kiss, and Noire playfully poked his nose

"You did good, cutie." said Noire

"Thanks, babe." said Noah "That means much, comin' from a sexy gal like you."

"Well, that means a lot, coming from a hot guy like you." said Noire with a seductive wink

With that, Noah and Noire kissed again

"Guess what, cutie?" said Noire "If we're lucky, I'll be having our cubs."

"I promise to be a great father to our babies." said Noah as they got dressed

"That's great to hear." said Noire as she kissed Noah on the cheek. Suddenly, Noah fished in his pocket, and pulled out a small box, and when he opened it, Noire gasped in shock. In the box was a diamond ring shaped like a crown

"Noah, is that ring for _me_?" said Noire

"Noire, would you make me the happiest lion on Mobias, and marry me?" said Noah. Noire squealed with excitement, and started bouncing up and down happily

"Yes!" said Noire as she hugged Noah "Oh, my God, Noah, yes! I will marry you!"

Later, at the church, Noah and Noire were getting married, Noah was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bowtie, and Noire was wearing a white and navy blue wedding gown

"I do." said Noah

"I do." said Noire

"Then I now pronounce you bonded for life." said the pastor "You may kiss the bride."

With that, Noah and Noire kissed, and all of their friends cheered. Cyo was crying tears of joy that his cousin, who he considered to be like a sister to him, had gotten married to her boyfriend

"I'm so happy for Noire." said Cyo, sniffling as he dabbed at his eyes with a hankerchief

"Same here, Cyo." said Bonnie as she blew her nose into her hankie

With that, Noire grabbed the boquet, and tossed it into the air with a "Catch!"

Suddenly, a lot of girls scrambled to catch the boquet, and then it showed that Blaze had caught it, and she beamed a smile at Silver

With that, Noah carried Noire into a car with a sign at the back that read "Just Married!"

Once inside, Noire grabbed Noah's hand, and placed it on her stomach

"I can tell we're gonna be great parents." said Noire

"Exactly what I was thinkin'." said Noah

Months later, at the Station Square Hospital, Noah walked into Noire's room, where he saw Noire holding a pair of Mobian white lion cubs

"Hey, honey." said Noire with a smile

"Hiya, dear." said Noah "Are those our kids?"

"Mhm." said Noire "I think that you should come up with their names."

"Hmmm..." said Noah "How do Howlite for the girl and Noah Junior for the boy sound?"

"Those are great names." said Noire as she lovingly rubbed noses with her husband

Baby Howlite cooed, opening and closing her little hands

"Daddy." Baby Howlite cooed

"Awww! She said 'Daddy'!" said Noah

"Can you say 'Mama'?" said Noire

"Ma...ma...ma...Mama!" said Howlite and Noah Jr in unison

"Our little Howlite and Junior." said Noire with a smile

The End


End file.
